Reawakening Chapter 3
Eventual Chaos The next morning the airwaves were filled with chatter about the CAC 40. Not just one specific stock had been hit but the entire market. The stocks were inaccessible. Not even the savviest technicians could crack the gibberish that was on the screen. Leona and Aelita recognized the so-called 'hieroglyphics'. "It's XANA.", they said in a hushed whisper in unison. "I fear it's only going to become worse.", Leona said. "I knew ''he couldn't have been destroyed forever. There's always a fragment of memory left behind. The tiniest increment of information can't be destroyed. Viruses, especially are notorious for this, and we missed our chance to trace it. ", Aelita said, feeling saddened. "None of us knew this. I'm sorry there wasn't any warning. Maybe the Lyokians could've done something…", Millie said, biting her lower lip. "Doubtful. They're as lost as the rest of us are. I don't even know what's going to happen next…usually my predictions are right on the dot.", Leona said. Aelita placed her hand firmly on Leona's shoulder. She knew exactly how she felt. They both had direct connections with Lyoko, but being involved in the world of humans had caused their telepathy with 'the mother Lyoko' had gotten strained. Nothing was as it seemed anymore. As many human beings searched for meaning during this time, worse matters were to come. Electricity began to flicker on and off, and even power lines crackled. " It's XANA ! He's beginning his first attack !", Aelita yelled as she shoved Jeramie and her friends out of the pathway of the dangerous wires. "We have to get out of here.", Taelia mentioned, eyes furrowing. First the stock markets and now electrical systems. Although they had to crawl along the ground to avoid the danger of live wires, they left the cafeteria where the attack began and out into the darkness of the field. "It seems like he's making an electrical attack.", Patric observed. "This is bad.", Odd said, obviously. Even Odd couldn't deliver a witty comeback to this dire situation. Some people were cowering in corners in fetal position, others were frantically biting their nails trying to call emergency lines or family; all for naught. "It's only going to get worse !", Michael said, not at all sounding like his usual optimistic self, but he was right. He had seen the wires and telephone poles begin to merge together into a colossal monstrosity. The voice of XANA could then be heard cackling. "This is only the beginning. If you listen to my demands, I might reconsider letting my Titan destroy your pathetic race. Then again, I might not. Who knows ? I might feel a bit more generous than I have in the past. You must come to realize there comes a time when intelligence is preferred and the dumber species becomes extinct or is absorbed into the smarter of the two. Whatever the decision I make, inevitably, it will be the correct one.", XANA stated, cackling sinisterly. The Titan, continuing to grow larger, was fuelled by technological gadgets and household commodities. The Warriors, seeing the wires were no longer their problem, but peoples' panic was, had to think of a way to corral everyone into a safer area. XANA, of course, wasn't the patient type. "Stupid children. You think you have a plan to save your precious friends ? I'll squish them like the insects they are. This monster I am creating isn't so easily destroyed like my past ones. And look around you, ignorance rules the day. I doubt any of you have the capability to calm so many bothered beasts at once. Give up and admit who is the higher power, and I'll make it easy for you. All of you can make such lovely servants. As for the females amongst you, I have ''other ''plans.", XANA stated with a sneer, his eyes crimson in the faint light of the crescent moon until he clenched a fist and caused a cloud to blot it out from the sky. The Titan, with its hollow eyes, waited for his masters' command. Suddenly, gale force winds encompassed him and other creatures began to form. These minions were far different than the Bloks or Krabes they had seen in Lyoko. These monsters were almost exact replicas of XANA himself. XANA was growing impatient with the Warriors' lack of response, but could feel their ire building. "You're not making this the least bit interesting, children. If you won't accept my terms, you know I have no other choice. It'll be your conscience that is blighted for this tragedy…not mine.", XANA said, twisting their logic. "Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick us.", Meiyo said, noticing that her friends, thankfully weren't easily swayed, but it helped to be reminded of his insidious nature. "What about Lyoko ? What's happened to it ?", Leona roared all of a sudden. "I've recreated it in my own image. It's not Lyoko…It's Necropolis.", XANA answered. Aelita and Leona began weeping and the Warriors couldn't believe their ears. "Necropolis…", Aelita muttered sadly while Suzanne stroked her hair. "You have no soul.", Suzanne grumbled. "You BORE me ! Either make your decision or fight me ! Your wasting my time.", XANA said, agitated. "I have an answer for you.", Jim said as he hurtled a lightning bolt toward one of the clones and it disintegrated. "Not easily destroyed ? Malarkey !", he added, snappily. XANA, irritated, snapped his fingers and sent his clones to fight for him. He quickly fled on the shoulder of his mighty Titan, laying waste to whatever was in his path. Written by 'Angie Y.' and 'FlowerofAdversity''' Category:FanFiction Category:Reawakening